


A Pack Proposal

by SportyMari



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jay and Connor care for Matt, M/M, Wedding Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Or the day that everyone helped Kelly.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 35





	A Pack Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK PEOPLE! WELCOME BACK TO THIS NONSENSICAL NONSENSE! Enjoy ;)

Jay and Connor were with Matt shopping for suits at the mall near Kelly and Matt’s apartment. Connor’s court case for sole custody of his daughter was coming up in a week and his pack knew that they had to be there to support him and Will. However, there was an ulterior motive to the sudden suit shopping trip. Jay and Connor were supposed to distract Matt from going home before their boyfriends were ready with a surprise for Matt that Kelly himself (read: Sylvie and Gabby) had planned. It was shocking that Connor had managed to keep his mouth shut about the surprise and Jay wasn’t smiling like an idiot like he usually does when he’s keeping a secret from his friends. 

“None of these look good on me! I just want to look nice and presentable in the courtroom,” Matt exclaimed for the 5th time in 2 hours. 

“Matty! It’s okay,” Connor smiled at his friend. 

“I don’t want to look like a clown!”

“Matthew Casey, you look sexy in anything you wear,” Jay spoke up, smoothing down the fabric on Matt. 

“Don’t let Kelly hear that! He’ll go ape crazy,” Matt winked at Jay. 

“It’s amazing that our alpha boyfriend, and fiancé, generously lent us their credit cards,” Connor said, smirking down at his fingers where he was playing with Will’s credit card.

“Ever wonder how much money they have on these cards,” Jay added.

“Shall we find out boys?” Matt asked. The three omegas smirked and rushed around the store grabbing suits and ties. 

“First one to max out the card has to tell them that we stole their credit cards,” Jay bet. 

“Oh you’re so on, Halstead,” Matt cackled.

“Prepare to lose Casey!”

“Children! We all know it’ll be one of you two to max out the card first,” Connor rolled his eyes. He checked the prices of the suits that he liked. He was not about to waste all of Will’s money on a suit he was only going to wear once. Besides, he has his own card that he can use. It’s like the other two will notice. 

:::::

“So are you guys going to explain why we kept getting texts about purchases in almost _every_ store in the mall,” Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow at the three omegas laying down on the Rhodes-Halstead couch. Jay raised his hand and then pointed at Matt.

“We may have had a bet on who could max out your cards first. Clearly I lost because I’m the one telling you guys,” Matt said between breaths.

“Wow. Only Connor managed to not max out the card,” Will said, proud of his fiancé. Though the next thing out of Matt’s mouth made him regret it.

“We may have stolen them as well.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Kelly roared.

“We stole them,” Matt whimpered. 

“And here I was, wanting to surprise you with something at home but now I can’t do that because now I have to transfer money from your account to mine so you can pay me back for that.”

“Kelly! I’m sorry,” Matt jumped up from the couch. Jay and Connor sat up straight on the couch.

“Jay! Don’t think I’m not doing the same for you,” Adam agreed.

“That’s against our pack dynamic! The alpha can’t use their natural instincts to do whatever the fuck they want!”

“So are the omegas using their cuteness against the alphas!”

“But we wanted to do something special for you guys as well!”

“How is maxing out cards that you boys stole from us, doing something special for us?” Will added his own input. From the couch, Connor whimpered and ran up from the couch. He came back to the living room with three bags. He gave one to each of the alphas.

“This is us doing something special for you boys. And if anything Kelly, your surprise isn’t ruined.” Connor stated before he took his seat back on the couch. Matt and Jay jumped back into the couch and hugged Connor on either side. Their boyfriends looked at them curiously and opened the bags. 

“Wow, brand new Aviators.” Adam pulled out sunglasses and put them on. Jay clapped and hugged his boyfriend. Connor smiled at the parents.

“Am I forgiven, baby daddy,” Jay whispered.

“Yeah, you are,” Adam whispered back. The attention went to Kelly, who was staring at the opened bag with wide eyes. 

“Casey, did you really buy me a necklace?” 

“Read what it says in the dog tag,” Matt said, shyly. 

“Huh? ‘Yours forever, MS’? What’s MS?”

“Matthew Severide. If we ever get married, I’d take your last name like a medal.”

“Oh baby! You don’t have to. I know Casey means a lot to you.”

“Eh it’s a sacrifice I’d make for my soulmate,” Matt bit his lip. Kelly chuckled and picked up his boyfriend.

“I love you, Matthew Casey,” Kelly said against Matt’s lips.

“I love you too, Kelly Severide,” Matt kissed his boyfriend. 

“Is it bad that I’m nervous for my present,” Will said, pulling the lovesick couples out of their bubbles.

“It’s not bad, Will!” Connor laughed at his fiancé. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not nervous!”

“Oh my goodness! Just open the damn bag!”

“Okay fine!” Will took the tissue out to find a small box on the bottom. 

“I don’t know if you’ll like this but I figured I’d just buy it. You can return it if you don’t want it.” 

“Ooo what is it?” All the other pack members looked over Will’s shoulder. 

“It’s...well it’s kind of a small something.” Connor looked at Will nervously. 

Inside was a locket with a picture of Will and Connor together on one side and a picture of Eveline on the other side. 

“Oh my god, it’s so thoughtful and cute. I’ll wear it forever,” Will hugged his boyfriend.

“Okay, now that our baby Omegas gave us gifts, I think we should give them gifts.” Kelly looked at the other Alphas with a knowing look. Adam and Will grinned and walked away to get the boxes.

:::::

Everyone was circled around on the floor with the omegas watching their mates curiously. 

Will gave Connor a bracelet that had both of their names engraved on it. Connor had promptly tackled him to the ground and kissed him. 

Adam gave Jay a promise ring and said he would know when it would be a real engagement ring. Jay laughed and said if they never got married he would be fine with it. 

When it was Kelly’s turn to give his boyfriend a gift, he promptly dropped down on one knee. He took out a box and opened it to a beautiful silver engagement band ring. Jay and Connor stood on either side of Matt trying to look menacing but instead looking like puppies having mood swings. 

“Matthew Casey, the love of my life. We’ve been through ups and downs. We’ve always come out stronger each time. My dad didn’t approve of our relationship in the beginning and I didn’t talk to him because you mean so much to me. You helped me with dealing with Shay’s death. I wouldn’t be still doing what we do if it weren’t for you coming and getting me out of that hole. So, will you marry me?”

“Oh. My! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Kelly! Oh my god! I can’t believe this!”

“Wait! Before you go putting that ring on him. We have some conditions,” Connor spoke up. Kelly looked up at the two men on either side of his fiancé and cocked an eyebrow. 

“You sweat that you won’t hurt him? You swear to protect him on and off the job? You swear that you’ll treat him like a king? You swear that you won’t fight with him?” Jay listed off questions.

“I swear to all of that,” Kelly said, trying not to laugh at them.

“Oi, both of you calm down! Matt isn’t going to a different country. He’s just getting married in the future,” Will butt in before the other two could ask the alpha any more questions.

“Fine. But we will murder you and hide your body at the bottom of a lake where no one will ever find you if we find out that you hurt our best friend,” Connor glared at Kelly, who smiled and hugged Connor and Jay.

“I’ll take care of him. Don’t worry boys.”

“That’s all we ask. Thank you.” Jay nuzzled Kelly’s neck in appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome! 
> 
> Shameless plug: I published a chapter of my own story. Please check it out and tell me what you think.


End file.
